Regrets
by sxgittxrius
Summary: Draco has one last chance to confess to Hermione the day before her wedding.


_Request: Draco has one last chance to confess to Hermione the day before her wedding_

 **Well this got sad, I love dramione but having Hermione paired up with Ron was hard bc I never had to write Ron and Hermione *sigh***

Ginny ran out the doors shouting at her first born James as he clutched at her best friends' veil in his hand thinking it was his fathers invisibility cloak.

"James Potter, you give that back this instant."

Her shouting can still be heard, as well as Harry telling his wife to not do anything rough with their second child months away from his birth and her telling Harry that she's pregnant not fragile.

Meanwhile, Hermione stood in the middle of the room while her mother and Molly finishes the final touches.

"Oh, sweetheart." Jean Granger sobbed.

"Mum, please don't cry. You're going to make me cry as well."

"Sorry sorry, you're just so beautiful. Here you are after what had happened to your father, standing here ready to be married with your love."

Hermione frowned at that statement.

"Dad should've been here."

"Yes, he'd love to take you down the aisle and see his daughter off wouldn't he?" She sniffles.

Jean walked towards her daughter and straightened the folds of her dress.

"Molly can I have a few minutes alone with my daughter?"

"Oh Jean, she'll be my daughter as well. I'm sure I can stay and listen to what you have to say to our dear 'mione."

"Please Molly."

"Alright alright" she finally said as she left the room.

"I've never liked that woman." Jean sighed. "Now Hermione, are you alright with this?"

"Mum of course I am. I'm going to marry the man I love."

"Sweetheart, I'm not talking about Ronald."

"He's made his choice and I agreed to it." Hermione sighed as she played with the sequins on her dress.

"From what I can see, you loved him more than you love Ron. He was going to propose you know."

"He was?"

"Mhm. He came visiting home and asked for your hand."

"Well, I'm glad he didn't ask because that would've been a great mistake I would've made."

"Honey, he's the one who made a mistake. He let one beautiful and brilliant woman go." She placed a free hair out of Hermione's face back to her ear.

"It's nearly time. We should get ready." She stated to her mother so she could stop talking about the past.

"Of course."

Hermione stood as she looked at the floor length mirror on her left. She was taken back to a flashback when Malfoy and her dated a few years ago.

She was about to visit his manor when a blonde woman who seems to be a few years younger than her, had the door opened by Winston, Draco's personal house elf.

"Yes?"

"Is Draco here?"

"Master Draco is not be expecting you missus Greengrass."

"Well it's a surprise then."

"Winston cannot."

"Well Winston. Once I'm mistress of this manor, you're the first elf that'll have to go." Greengrass stated as she turned and left.

Hermione then took her turn and knocked on the door.

"Winston cannot let missus Green- Missus Hermione!" Winston squeaked.

"Hello Winston." She smiled at the elf.

"I sorry. I thinked you were missus Greengrass."

"It's alright. Is Draco in?"

"Yes, Winston will get him for you."

Hermione had let herself in, then heavy footsteps can be heard along with voices.

"You let who in? Winston you're new but I'm sure you'd know not to let anyone that's not pureblood into this manor."

"But it's missus Hermione. You always have missus Hermione in."

"That never happened. Who else was here before the mudblood."

Hermione stood shocked.

"Master Draco has never called missus Hermione that and you must not missus Hermione is here."

"Winston I've called Granger that many times and it isn't going to stop. Now who was the other person before Granger?"

"Missus Greengrass, master Draco."

"Astoria?" He questioned.

"Yes. Missus Geengrass had asked to come in but I says that you were not expecting her."

"Winston. Astoria's my girlfriend why didn't you let her in?"

"But missus Hermione is your girlfriend." Winston knew she would be let go if she talked this way to her master but she liked missus Hermione better than missus Greengrass.

"Tell Granger to get out."

"B-but.."

"Now Winston." He demanded.

"Yes master Draco."

"Draco." Hermione had stood silently behind Draco, listening to their conversation.

"Granger. What are you doing in my manor?"

"Don't play games with me Draco Malfoy. I'm your girlfriend not Astoria Greengrass."

"You eavesdropped did you? That's not very Gryffindor at all. To be honest Granger, I'd never go out with you."

"Don't play with me Draco. We've dated for four years. Is this how you break up with your exes by playing games with them?"

"I'm going back to bed, Winston, when Tori comes here again tell me."

"Yes, master Draco."

"And Granger, you can leave now with this awful joke of yours."

Hermione tried to hold her tears back as she left his manor. Then a few months later, printed in front page of the daily prophet was titled 'MALFOY GREENGRASS TO BE MARRIED NEXT SPRING'

Hermione then realised that what they have never happened. So she packed everything she had of him and called Blaise to give it back to his friend.

Ron had asked her out, everything went well again. It wasn't until the next two years later when he proposed. Hermione said yes and the wedding was going to be in the middle of May.

Hermione was taken back to the present as she was told she had a visitor and he was very persistent on meeting her.

Jean declared that preparations were complete as Molly and her left the room to check outside the venue.

"Granger." Draco Malfoy stepped in the room.

"Malfoy, what is it that you want?"

"I'd like to talk to you alone."

"Well go ahead."

"I no, Astoria-"

"It was a very nice wedding Malfoy, you and Greengrass looked very happy." Hermione interrupted.

"No, that's not what I'm here to talk about."

"Then what do you want to say?"

"After I'd gone back to the manor, my mother had questioned why I married Astoria and not you."

"Because we never happened."

"No- well yes actually. I told her that we never happened and that I loved Astoria."

"Where are you going with this Malfoy? I have a wedding to get to." She asked as she doesn't want to relive the pain all over again.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I was under the love potion and that broke when my mother had exclaimed that I might be under a love potion. So she had me checked and memories of our breakup came and I was too late. I-I, Hermione I'm here to say that we were happy together and it happened all too late, our break up was three years ago, and now you're going to marry Weasley."

"My mother told me you were going to propose." Hermione clutched at her dress.

"I was. I wanted a family with you, but after I was told by Blaise that I broke your heart and that I should leave you alone, I was jealous that you were happy with someone else, someone that's not me. So," he took her hand in his, "I've dreamed of you looking like this, the wedding dress, you happily radiating, yet nervous but, but..."

"But what, Malfoy?" Hermione mumbled, confused.

"Don't call me Malfoy please, just call me Draco."

"Okay, Draco."

"I've always thought it would be because of me." He whispered, his eyes going down eyeing the brown carpet.

His rough fingers, that she remembered a long time ago from his loving touch on her arm, curling on her hand.

"I could have made you happy, but I was weak and Weasley took you from me, you-you look so happy that I just couldn't let you go anymore, my heart hurts, and I'm sorry Hermione."

"I was gutted that you went back to your Hogwarts years. Calling me a mudblood an-"

"No. Don't don't call yourself that. You're not. Not a mud-"

"No, I am, and I'm proud to be one."

"I love you, Hermione, " Finally, he looked up at her with shaky smile, a few tears in his eyes. "and as it hurts to do so, I'll be glad to see you off with him."

Hermione's eyes burned with tears, heart aching because of the pain she went through. She swallowed through the lump in her throat and tried to speak, but, Draco stopped her with a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't let those tears fall down, Hermione. I hate making you cry."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy, you'll always be a part of my heart."

"And, I you. Smile Granger. It's your happy day, after all."

Draco finally saw one last smile from his past lover and caught her as she hugged him with everything she got. He shoved his face to her hair, regretting that he let her go. He'll never see her again, never feel her fingers running through his hair as he lay in her lap. He let's go and looked at her face one last time.

"Goodbye, Hermione Granger."


End file.
